


The Phantom Blot reacts to thinner.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Boners, Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Erections, Eskimo Kisses, Flirting, Horniness, Hugs, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Erections, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, Kissing, Light Petting, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Penetrative Sex, Out of Character, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I know Shadow Blot isn't the same. But I heard that if one uses thinner instead of ink, The shadow blot goes passive like most enemies react to ink. So I thought of a joke. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Mickey Mouse/Phantom Blot
Kudos: 2





	The Phantom Blot reacts to thinner.

Hey yo, y'all! It is I, King Francis Petty, that person who you don't know of but ships all those things that nobody else ships. Yet, before we get to the main event.

The fact that nobody writes about The Blot on this site is a massive disappointed. I am the only personal that writes more than 3 things about this guy, and I'm far from qualified for this. So, anyway.

Let us get to the work. 

Mickey Mouse scanned around the dark room, then the flashlight went out. Leaving him in darkness. Mickey chuckled nervously to himself, "It's so dark in here. I can hardly see a thing." There was a voice from behind that replied, "That's the point."

The Phantom Blot moved to spring the trap to feel a liquid splash on him. People tend to panic when a voice in the dark says something creepy. The mouse flipped on a light, he started, "Blot! I..." He didn't get far as his enemy immediately spun him in a cuddling hug. "Mousey, Mouse. My little mouse, just what I've always wanted!" The super villain cheered happily as he nuzzled the hero close. This deeply confused Mr PROTAGONIST, what was going on with The Blot? Sure, the costumed dog had always refused to kill his nemesis with his own gloved hands but this behavior was totally out of nowhere. 

What was that thing he had knocked over? 

Mr. Mascot glanced over, thinner... Just ink thinner? 

The cloaked canine kissed the small mouse, finding a chair to sit down. Mick went to say say something but found his words caught in his throat as Basil Blackspot kissed his neck. There was whispers between kisses, "You are so adorable when you are vulnerable like this. All blushing like a bride on the honeymoon and helpless~♥" Despite how hot his face felt, there was a deep chill down The Main Character™®© 's spine. Still the ebony mammal attempted to speak without making any embarrassing noises, "Blot, You aren't yourself. The thinner did something to you." There was only dark laughter in reply. 

Basil sighed softly after a moment of laughter as petted the smaller man dearly, "I'm really going to enjoy this next part." The rodent looked up with fear, whimpering frightfully, "What are you going to do to me?" The Phantom Blot picked up his foe a set him on his lap before calmly answering, "This." Then the villain started to hump the hero. Mickey poured out with sounds pleasured, pleased, and lewd. Blackspot moved his hand down, down, under until he found what he was looking for. He started moving his hand up and down.

The Blot sang to himself in near teasing tone, "♪♥M-I-C-K-E-Y M~O~U~S~E♥♪" The masked man picked up the speed, something more rhymical and less random. The shorter man whined needily in spite of his own efforts to remain unaffected. The dog nuzzled an ear and asked, "Is there something you want?" There was a loud groan. The criminal questioned further, "I'm sorry but if you want to say something you'll have to use your words, now was there anything you wanted?" A few hitched breathes in high pitch then a dozen little moans. He tsked at the hero, "Come now, You can't expect me know what you mean if you don't speak."

The mouse angled himself to be entered. The inky dressed man happily ignored this, "Ah? I didn't hear anything." This got the mastermind a headbutt to the nose. The red dressed Sir huffed angrily. The Gent crossed his arms and refused to do anything. Mickey narrowed his eyes and tried to get inside the cloak, only to be quickly yanked out. The two were met eye to eye. The thief grumbled clearly enough to be understood, "You aren't getting any more, not tonight you little rat." Mickey Mouse shoved at The Phantom Blot as a display of unhappiness at this. He hadn't shoved that hard but the chair tipped over. 

The chair tipped over a inkwell which spilled over them both. The Phantom Blot sat up and gave a confused mumble, "What's going on? Who turned on the lights?" The Blot looked down to find his enemy on his lap, cling tight. He went wide eyed and worriedly tested, "What are you doing on my lap?" Mickey flirted, "What you've always wanted deep down~♥" Then he got under the shroud and...

The End.


End file.
